Silver Dragon and Golden Phoenix
by Master-of-Wind
Summary: A Great battle always begins with the birth of a great child. But what if this child never knew. Mysteries unfold, and more. R cause no one reads any other ;P


Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. They all belong to the wonderfully talented J.K.Rowling.

Warnings: This story contains Slash (Male/Male relationships) Don't like don't read.

Warning: I am bad at updating, don't read if you get stressed if I update at an erratic pace.

Other than that, read and enjoy.

-----------------------------------------------

"You can not succeed in this Dragon." Came the silky voice of the large golden form. "Even if you can kill me, I will take you with me."

A large silvery talon lanced at the gold form, barely missing it. "I know that. But even in my death, you, Phoenix, will be banished from this realm. You will never again be able to cause pain."

An enormous Dragon suddenly dived, heading straight for the flaming golden bird. Phoenix was caught off guard, suddenly finding himself entangled in the Dragon's arms and claws. "Release me!" Screamed Phoenix.

The Dragon simply gripped tighter, pulling its wings closer around them both. "You will kill us both!" Screamed Phoenix again.

Dragon nodded, "That is my plan."

The two came plummeting through the black clouds, heading for a distant earth. In a sudden crash, the two exploded as they struck the earth. The spirit world shook at the two powers suddenly released all their energy.

Phoenix suddenly found himself formless. His energy flowing softly around him. _'I must find a host before I loose all my powers.'_

With little force Phoenix moved his energy into the real world, passing between the barriers, onto a softly lit street.

Suddenly a women's voice broke the silence. "NO! NOT HARRY! TAKE ME INSTEAD!"

The call of the gods suddenly pulled at Phoenix's heart. _'I must save this women.'_ Phoenix said to himself, rushing to the house.

He entered the top room just in time to see the women drop the floor. The tall wizard standing over her laughed menacingly. "You should have known better. Now I will kill you son, and your sacrifice will have been for nothing."

Phoenix looked at the fallen women's face for a moment, feeling regret for not getting there in time to save her. But then another though entered his mind, _'The child, I can inhabit him. He is to young to be able to stop my power from taking control of his mind.'_

Turning away from the women, Phoenix flew over to the child's crib, not noticing the tall wizard now advancing on the crib. As Phoenix flew toward the child, he was suddenly stopped, as a barrier blocked his path. _'No!' _ Phoenix moaned inwardly, _'He is protected from my power.'_

Suddenly Phoenix noticed the wizard standing over himself, and the boy. "Ha, savior of the wizarding world. I shall kill you now small one."

Lifting his wand the wizard whispered a few words, sending the killing curse towards Harry. Phoenix quickly tried to evade the magic, but found himself somehow entangled in the magic of the barrier over the child.

"NO!" Screamed Phoenix as the spell struck him. Though the spell was strong, it was still forced off of his form, rebounding on the wizard who had sent it.

Phoenix instantly dissolved in a whirl of ashes. The ashes floating softly down on the small boy. The ashes instantly ignited, running flames around the child, and down the crib, soon the entire room was on fire.

Harry awoke suddenly, as a small voice began to speak in his head. _From the ashes of a fallen demon, shall rise the new Phoenix. May his power forever be pure, and his thoughts always to the light._

Power surrounded Harry, lifting him from the small bed. The power of the gods rushing through his small form. The scars on Harry's body vanishing, save one upon his forehead.

As the power vanished, Harry slowly floated back down to the crib, which was now burning with a unstoppable fierceness. But before he touched the crib, a voice rang out from the hall, "Accio Harry!" He instantly floated out the door, landing in the warm arms of a tall brown haired man.

The man turned, rushing out the front door. The house was now in flames, as the man, still holding Harry, apparated off the desolate street.

The silver Dragon, also in power form, realized that this new phoenix had no training, and would most likely not receive more than the average wizard. He also would have to find someone to work through.

The problem being that his power was more restricted. He had to find someone who was almost exactly as he had been.

Stretching our his powers, Dragon began to search the land for the perfect host. Quite quickly, he found the one person who he could inhabit. Draco Malfoy.

The child was almost the same as Dragon had been, when he had once been human. His father had abused him, his mother loved him, and he had a hurt that no one person could fix.

This had been how Dragon had met Phoenix, when he had still been good. Dragon sighed, but that was a story for another time. Quickly he moved himself across the earth, coming to the Malfoy Mansion.

The thousands of wards were easily maneuvered around, and Dragon made his way slowly to the side of Draco's bed.

_Young child, _Dragon began, sending the thoughts into the sleeping babies head, _know now that you are never alone again. You shall forever have me by your side, and my power in your hand. I am your friend, I am your protector._

Dragon changed his form, placing a misty hand on the child's head. _My mind to your mind, my power to your powers. Bind us now, make us one._

Green energy flowed from Dragon's fingertips, completely engulfing the sleeping child. _Your request had been deemed a suitable one Dragon. _The word of the gods flowed softly into the room, entwining them both in a soothing blue mist. _May your quest be a successful one. And your beloved Phoenix once again be in your arms._

Dragon smiled softly to himself, before pouring the rest of his power into the young child.

And then, the room was dark again, and silent, as the young Draco slept peacefully.

But the merging was not as unnoticed as Dragon had thought it was. For one tall blonde wizard had seen it all, heard the voice of the gods, and knew that his son was now more powerful then he could ever be.

_I must never let him know of his power. He must forever be beneath me. _The wizard said to himself. _He will know that I, Lucius Malfoy, will always be his master._

-------------------------------------

"You can't succeed in this Draco." Harry said, laughing a Draco, who was now laying on the floor in a full body bind. "You can't even get up to fight me."

The other students of the dueling club laughed hysterically at the entangled Draco Malfoy. The teacher, one Remus Lupin, laughed along with them, before telling Harry to remove the curse.

"I don't think its fair to leave him there like that." Remus said, trying his best to stifle his chuckles.

Harry nodded, removing the curse. But no sooner was Draco up, then he sent a barrage of curses heading Harry's direction.

Suddenly Hermione jumped up next to Harry, yelling, "Protego" The spells immediately rebounded, striking several of the students standing near-by.

Remus clapped softly, walking over to Hermione's side. "Good show Hermione, but I believe that this was a duel between Draco and Harry."

Hermione blushed slightly, "I know Professor, but I just didn't think it was fair for Harry to be caught off-guard like that."

Remus laughed again. "You're right Hermione." Walking back over to the center of the table he said, "10 points from Slytherin for foul play."

"What!" Yelled Draco, running down the table, to face Remus. "You can't do that!"

Remus shook his head. "I'm afraid I can. When a dueler removes a curse or charm from his opponent, they are to wait for the referee to signal for them to continue. You didn't wait, so I can remove the points.

"And" He said, turning to the Gryffindor side of the room. "20 Points to Gryffindor for saving a fellow housemate."

Remus smiled, before waving the group off. "Class dismissed."

Once everyone had left. He walked over to where Harry, Ron, and Hermione were sitting, as Hermione checked out a small bump on Ron's head. "It's nothing Mione." He kept repeating.

Hermione shook her head. "I think it was just unfair for you to be put up against Blaise. He's a lot more advanced than you are."

Ron gave Hermione a look of indignation, but she seemed oblivious to it.

Harry was laying back on the table, his legs swinging. Remus sighed, "You remind me so much of your father Harry."

Harry sat up, then smiled at Remus. "I'm glad Dumbledore asked you back for another year Remus. I don't think that after loosing Sirius I could have gone on without you."

Remus nodded, moving to Harry's side. Wrapping his arm around Harry's shoulders, he said, "I know what you mean. That came as a blow to us all.

"I didn't think that I would be without him for a long time now. But it's a good thing that he was cleared of his charges."

Harry frowned, looking away. "Only because he is dead. And it doesn't look good for the Ministry to be prosecuting a man who fought so hard against the death eaters."

Remus nodded. "Well whatever it is, I am glad that they are finally leaving that alone."

Hermione finally stood up. "There Ron, you should be ok now."

Ron stood up, rubbing the spot that had recently had a bump. "I wish I knew how she knows all these spells." Ron mumbled, continuing to rub his head.

"Better stop doing that Ron." Said Remus, "People are going to think that you have lost your mind."

Ron turned slightly red, before walking away toward the door. "Oh and Hermione." Said Remus, while pulling Harry to his feet. "I would like to congratulate you on the excellent show with the sheild spell. That's quite the advanced charm for a witch your age."

Hermione blushed slightly, "Well you know me professor, can't stop reading a good book."

Remus laughed, releasing Harry's shoulder, and walking down the room to his office. "You three had better get down there to lunch. Otherwise they might send out the search parties."

Harry nodded, grabbing his two friends, and leaving the room.

Dinner was not very encouraging, including several foods that would change color every couple minutes. "This must be Dumbledore's idea of a joke." Ron whispered, "But personally, I can't eat something that's purple."

Harry laughed softly, while poking at his own green spaghetti.

---------------------------------------

Across the room, Draco Malfoy stared at the Gryffindor table. A small voice in his head told him that he needed to talk to Harry. But his rational side told him that he was out of his mind and needed to keep his distance.

Pansy suddenly tapped him on the shoulder, asking if he had been paying attention. "Yes of course Pansy." Draco said, not even bothering to look at her.

She apparently decided that he was listening, and continued on with her babbling. Draco returned to staring at the Gryffindors, as his dinner changed to an ugly greenish-purple color. He immediately stood up, saying, "That's it, I can not eat food that looks worse than the stuff that I would probably be throwing up after eating this."

A few of the other Slytherins agreed with him, standing and walking out of the Great Hall. Once outside the doors, Blaise took his aside.

"Hey what are you thinking staring at the Gryffindor table." Hissed Blaise, holding Draco up against the wall.

Draco shrugged. "I didn't realize that I was doing it."

"Oh don't even try that Draco." Blaise said, "I know you were staring, and you didn't even look when Pansy was talking to you, that means that you were to busy thinking about something, or someone…" Blaise paused, staring deep into Draco's eyes.

"Draco… is there something you should be telling me."

Draco pushed Blaise off of him, forcing him against the opposite wall. "Mind your own business Blaise, because if you put your nose where it doesn't belong, it might just get cut off."

And with that Draco released Blaise, and continued his walk to the dungeons.

------------------------------------------

Draco leaned back against the warm body of his Dragon. He knew he was dreaming all of this, but it was fine. He could hear the heart beating softly in Dragon's chest, and the breathing moving Draco up and down.

Dragon's head lay next to Draco's body, breathing warm air across his face. Draco sighed, breathing in the fiery breath of his friend.

Dragon suddenly raised his head up. "Draco, we need to talk about something."

Draco sighed, rolling over and nestling his head into Dragon's chest. "Can't it wait?"

"No Draco, it can't wait." Came Dragon's response. "It's about Harry."

Draco was instantly awake. His entire body going tense. "What about that bloody idiot?" Snarled Draco menacingly.

"Draco, don't start that please." Dragon moved his head down, rubbing it against Draco. "I am your friend, and I only have what's best for you in mind."

Draco sighed, "I know, but I don't understand what Harry had to do with all this."

Dragon nodded. "I understand your frustration Draco. But this is something that you need to do.

"You and I both know that I'm more than just your dream friend. That I actually live inside your mind." Draco nodded, Dragon had told him this many times before. "So all I'm asking for is a little time to talk to Harry."

Draco leaned back, pushing himself against Dragon's warm scales. "I can't do that Dragon."

Dragon leaned down, leveling his face with Draco's. "Why not?"

Draco sighed, standing up and moving away from the large form of his friend. "Because right now I have feelings for Harry-sodding-Potter. And if you talk to him… well I just can't risk him thinking that I like him."

"But I thought you just said that you did Draco." Came Dragon's smooth voice.

"I do!" Said Draco, throwing his hands up in the air. "But the problem is I don't want him to know."

Dragon nodded. "I understand Draco. And if that is what you think is best for you then I am behind you one hundred percent."

Draco nodded, walking back to beside Dragon. "Well I will probably be waking up soon, so lets not talk about this anymore."

Dragon nodded, relaxing as Draco returned to his place beside the warm scales. "Sleep well my little child."

-----------------------------------------------------

Well there you go, its chapter one. I don't have anyone to proof read, so if you are interested, please let me know. Other than that, please don't get mad at me if it takes more time for me to update this. I have a problem with getting things online in a time frame.

Now, please press the little review button, and make me a happy little man.


End file.
